god_is_bij_onsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gods houding ten opzichte van zondaars
Wang Yan De laatste dagen zijn aangebroken, de profetieën in de Bijbel zijn praktisch allemaal vervuld en alle broeders en zusters kijken uit naar de Heer die komt om ons te ontvangen en ons op te nemen in het koninkrijk van de hemel. Vele broeders en zusters in de heer vragen echter: Hoewel we elke week naar de kerk gaan om te aanbidden, we vaak de Bijbel lezen en ons uitputten en voor de Heer werken, begaan we toch elke keer weer zonden overdag om ze vervolgens ’s avonds op te biechten. We leven in deze vicieuze cirkel en kunnen ons nooit bevrijden uit de boeien van de zonde. Als we op deze manier doorgaan, zal de Heer ons dan werkelijk vergeven en ons ontvangen in het het koninkrijk van de hemel? Hoe behandelt de Heer zondaars precies? Wanneer we spreken over Gods houding ten opzichte van zondaars, begrijpen alle broeders en zusters dit onderwerp verschillend. Sommigen geloven bijvoorbeeld dat toen de Heer Jezus werd gekruisigd, Hij ons vrijsprak van alle zonden. Ze geloven dat, of het nu gaat over eerdere zonden of zonden die we in de toekomst zullen plegen, ze allemaal al zijn vrijgesproken van deze zonden, dat de Heer ons niet meer als zondaars ziet en we zeker het koninkrijk van de hemel zullen binnengaan. Sommige broeders en zusters geloven dat, als we in ons hart in de Heer Jezus geloven en Hem erkennen met onze mond, we gerechtvaardigd zijn door geloof, we voor altijd zijn gered en dat wanneer de Heer wederkomt, we zeker opgenomen zullen worden in het koninkrijk van de hemel. Vervolgens zijn er ook broeders en zusters die geloven dat de Heer barmhartig en liefdevol is, en dat ongeacht hoe groot onze zonden ook zijn, de Heer ons zal vergeven en ons van deze zonden zal vrijspreken, dat de Heer ons uiteindelijk zeker naar het koninkrijk van de hemel zal leiden en dat we op die dag samen met de Heer zullen genieten van de zegeningen van het hemelse koninkrijk. Ik geloofde ook altijd dat de Heer al onze zonden op Zich had genomen, dat we niet langer zondig waren en dat de Heer ons zou vrijspreken van elke zonde die we hadden begaan. Omdat ik deze opvatting had, hechtte ik niet te veel belang aan de zonden die ik elke dag beging. Dat ging zelfs zo ver dat ik me te buiten ging en mijn zonden snel toenamen. Maar toen ik zag dat God zegt: “Wees heilig, want ik ben heilig” (Lev. 11:45), en deze woorden in de Bijbel las: “Streef ernaar in vrede te leven met allen en leid een heilig leven; wie dat niet doet zal de Heer niet zien” (Hebr. 12:14), voelde ik me erg slecht op mijn gemak en dacht: Ja, God is heilig, en hoe kan ik, zondaar die ik ben, die elke dag zonden begaat en de Heer verdriet doet, de lof van de Heer verwerven? Hoe zal de Heer een zondaar zoals mij behandelen? Later, door middel van het onderzoeken van de Bijbel, kwam ik tot nieuw inzicht dat ik graag met jullie zou willen delen. Ik zag dat de Heer Jezus had gezegd: “Waarachtig, ik verzeker u: iedereen die zondigt is een slaaf van de zonde. Nu blijft een slaaf niet voor eeuwig in huis, maar de Zoon blijft wel voor eeuwig” (Joh. 8:34-35). En in Hebreeën 10:26-27 staat: “Wanneer we willens en wetens blijven zondigen nadat we de waarheid hebben leren kennen, is er geen enkel offer voor de zonden meer mogelijk, en kunnen we niet anders dan huiverend wachten op het oordeel en op het vuur dat de tegenstanders gretig zal verslinden.” Toen ik deze verzen van de Schrift las, begreep ik wat Gods houding ten opzichte van zondaars is. Voor God zijn allen die zonde begaan, of ze nu in Hem geloven of niet, allemaal slaven van de zonde, ze behoren allemaal toe aan Satan en zijn de vijanden van God. Zulke mensen kunnen nooit het koninkrijk van de hemel binnengaan. Bovendien, als iemand bewust zonde begaat nadat hij tot [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/videos/faith-in-God-movie.html geloof in God] is gekomen, is er niet langer een zondoffer dat hij zou kunnen brengen en zal hij door God niet worden vrijgesproken van zijn zonden. Zulke mensen zijn niet alleen niet in staat het koninkrijk van de hemel binnen te gaan, ze zullen ook voor hun zonden door God worden vernietigd en de passende straf ondergaan. Dit deed me denken aan deze woorden in Openbaring: “Hij die onrechtvaardig is, laat hem onrechtvaardig blijven, hij die smerig is, laat hem smerig blijven, hij die rechtvaardig is, laat hem rechtvaardig blijven en hij die heilig is, laat hem heilig blijven. Ik kom spoedig, en heb het loon bij me om iedereen te belonen naar zijn daden” (Openb. 22:11-12). Uit deze woorden kunnen we opmaken dat God het einde van de mens bepaalt op basis van zijn daden. Degenen die rechtvaardige daden doen worden beloond en degenen die kwaad doen worden gestraft. Als we nadenken over hoe we in de Heer geloven kunnen we vaststellen dat, hoewel we van onze zonden zijn vrijgesproken, we tegen wil en dank toch nog steeds zonden begaan. We liegen en bedriegen vaak omwille van roem, rijkdom en status, we verzinnen uitvluchten en muggenziften als we problemen tegenkomen en we kunnen, om verantwoordelijkheid te ontlopen, zelfs anderen in de val laten lopen en de schuld op hen schuiven. Wanneer we worden geconfronteerd met natuurrampen, beproevingen en tegenspoed, geven we God de schuld en verraden we Hem. In het bijzonder wanneer Gods werk op gespannen voet staat met onze eigen opvattingen, loochenen, veroordelen en trotseren we God. Hoewel we theoretisch in God geloven, blijven we mensen aanbidden en volgen. Als we status hebben verworven, verheffen we onszelf en getuigen we van onszelf, net als de hogepriesters, schriftgeleerden en farizeeën van vroeger, en nemen we Gods plaats in en laten anderen ons aanbidden en naar ons opkijken. We zijn jaloers op degenen die goed en bekwaam zijn en we handelen naar onze eigen persoonlijke voorkeuren. Sommigen zetten ook hun zinnen op de genoegens van de zonde en volgen de kwaadaardige trends van de wereld, enzovoort. We leven nog steeds het beeld uit van een zondaar en we zijn nog steeds dienaren van de zonde. Hoe kunnen we dus in vredesnaam het koninkrijk van de hemel binnengaan? Vooral gedurende de laatste paar jaar kunnen we waarnemen dat de kerk het werk en de leiding van de Heilige Geest is kwijtgeraakt en dat onze godvrezende harten steeds zwakker zijn geworden. We kunnen duidelijk voelen dat we ons steeds minder houden aan de woorden van de Heer Jezus, dat onze gezindheden steeds meer arrogant en verwaand, vals en bedrieglijk, egoïstisch en hebzuchtig, en hooghartig en wispelturig worden; we zijn niet in staat de leer van de Heer in de praktijk te brengen en we kunnen onszelf er zelfs niet meer van weerhouden dingen te doen waarvan we weten dat ze zondig zijn. Zoals we allen weten is God heilig en is Gods gezindheid rechtvaardig en niet beledigd mag worden! Het koninkrijk van de hemel is het heilige land dat geen vuil of vlek toestaat – dit wordt bepaald door Gods gezindheid en essentie! Wat ons betreft, wij die zo diepgaand verstrikt zijn in zonde dat we ons er niet uit kunnen bevrijden, als we niet in staat zijn onze verdorven gezindheden af te werpen en gereinigd te worden, hoe zouden we dan Gods lof kunnen ontvangen en het koninkrijk van de hemel worden binnengeleid? Is dat niet slechts een luchtkasteel? Bovendien heeft de Heer Jezus nooit gezegd dat de mens het koninkrijk van de hemel binnen kon gaan omdat hij van zijn zonden is vrijgesproken en hij is gerechtvaardigd door geloof, maar in plaats daarvan eiste Hij dat we biechten en berouw tonen, en de gelijkenis van nieuwe mensen aannemen. Daarom zijn de God waarin we geloven, die altijd onze zonden zal vergeven, die geen van onze zonden zal onthouden, hoe veel we er ook begaan, en ons geloof dat wanneer de Heer wederkeert we in staat zullen zijn het koninkrijk van de hemel binnen te gaan, slechts onze eigen opvattingen en voorstellingen en stemmen ze eenvoudigweg niet overeen met de wil van de Heer. Sommige broeders en zusters komen misschien met vragen en zullen zeggen: “We hebben vele jaren in de Heer geloofd en hebben hard voor Hem gewerkt. We kunnen het aantal kerken dat we hebben gesticht niet tellen en we zijn naar de gevangenis gestuurd. Dus zelfs als we zonde begaan zal God ons zeker niet verlaten!” Wanneer dit werkelijk waar zou zijn, zouden dan de Joodse farizeeën, die land en zee afreisden om het [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/about-4.html evangelie] te verspreiden, en toch de Heer Jezus trotseerden en veroordeelden, niet allemaal in staat zouden zijn geweest het koninkrijk van de hemel binnen te gaan? Waarom werden ze toch door de Heer Jezus veroordeeld en vervloekt? Was de Heer Jezus niet de liefdevolle en genadige God? Hoe kon Hij hen dan toch veroordelen en vervloeken? Bovendien, deze mensen werkten hard voor God, waarom vergaf de Heer Jezus dan hun zonden niet? Wat betreft deze vraag komen deze woorden van de Heer Jezus in gedachte: “Niet iedereen die tegen mij zei, Heer, Heer, zal het koninkrijk der hemelen binnengaan; maar hij die de wil doet van mijn Vader, die in de hemelen is. Velen zullen op die dag tot mij zeggen: ‘Heer, Heer, hebben we niet in uw naam geprofeteerd? En in uw naam duivelen uitgeworpen? En in uw naam vele wonderlijke werken gedaan?’ En dan zal ik hun verklaren: ‘Ik heb u nooit gekend. Ga weg van mij, u die zonde begaat’” (Mat. 7:21-23). En een boek van waarheid zegt ook: “Sommige mensen zullen uiteindelijk zeggen: “Ik heb zoveel werk verricht voor u, en al zijn er misschien geen gevierde resultaten geweest, ik ben toch ijverig geweest in mijn inspanningen. Kunt u mij niet gewoon in de hemel binnenlaten om de vrucht van het leven te eten?”. Je moet weten naar wat voor een soort mens ik verlang: de onreinen worden het koninkrijk niet binnengelaten, de onreinen mogen de heilige grond niet besmeuren. Al heb je misschien jarenlang veel werk verricht, als je uiteindelijk nog betreurenswaardig vies bent verdraagt de wet van de hemel jouw wens om binnen te komen in mijn koninkrijk niet!” (‘Succes of mislukking zijn afhankelijk van het pad dat de mens bewandelt’ in ‘[https://nl.godfootsteps.org/the-word-appears-in-the-flesh-6.html Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees]’). Toen ik deze woorden las, zag ik plotseling het licht. Het blijkt dat zij die het koninkrijk van de hemel zullen binnengaan inderdaad degenen moeten zijn die de zonde afwerpen en zijn gereinigd, die Gods weg volgen en die God gehoorzamen, aanbidden en liefhebben. Degenen die het evangelie verspreiden en de demonen uitwerpen in de naam van de Heer, maar niet Gods weg volgen, zijn boosdoeners in de ogen van God. Net als die Joodse farizeeën – hoewel ze allemaal van de buitenkant vroom leken, voor God werkten, hun hele leven enorm leden en een hoge prijs betaalden, weigerden ze de Heer Jezus, die was geïncarneerd om Zijn verlossingswerk te doen, te aanvaarden, laat staan dat ze zich onderwierpen aan de woorden van de Heer Jezus of ze in de praktijk brachten. In plaats daarvan oordeelden en veroordeelden ze het werk van de Heer Jezus, verzetten ze zich fanatiek tegen de Heer, verspreidden ze zelfs hun eigen opvattingen en geruchten om mensen te bedriegen en hen te belemmeren het werk van de Heer Jezus te aanvaarden en nagelden ze de Heer Jezus aan het kruis – verzetten ze zich door dit te doen niet openlijk tegen God en betwistten ze Hem niet? Zulke mensen, die simpelweg geen berouw willen tonen, zijn werkelijk Satans handlangers en Satans lakeien. Ze sluipen de kerk in met de speciale bedoeling Gods werk te verstoren en te vernietigen. Zulke mensen hebben een God-trotserende essentie, ze zijn allemaal vijanden van God en God zal nooit toelaten dat gehate vijanden of goddelozen Zijn koninkrijk binnengaan. Hieruit kunnen we opmaken dat allen die niet in staat zijn Gods woorden in de praktijk te brengen of Gods werk te gehoorzamen onrein en onrechtvaardig zijn. Als zo iemand niet in staat is berouw te tonen of zijn God-trotserende verdorven gezindheid af te werpen, en doorgaat in zonde te leven, dan is hij onrein en is hij geen rechtvaardig mens die door God wordt geprezen, maar is hij, in tegendeel, veroordeeld. Het koninkrijk van de hemel is Gods koninkrijk en God is heilig, als iemand dus onrein is, hoe kan hij dan ooit gekwalificeerd zijn om binnen te gaan in Gods koninkrijk en met Hem samen te leven? Gods is de mens genadig en heeft hem lief, maar God is ook rechtvaardig en zal nooit vuile en verdorven mensen in Zijn koninkrijk leiden. Dat wil zeggen, of we uiteindelijk wel of niet het koninkrijk van de hemel kunnen binnengaan hangt niet af van hoeveel werk we doen en hoeveel we lijden, maar hangt er – en dit is heel belangrijk – van af of onze verdorven gezindheid wel of niet is veranderd en gereinigd, of we wel of niet Gods woorden in de praktijk kunnen brengen en Gods wil doen, en of we wel of niet mensen zijn die God liefhebben, gehoorzamen en vrezen. Als we alleen maar vertrouwen op onze eigen ijver dingen op te geven, ons uit te putten, het evangelie te verspreiden, kerken te bouwen en andere gelovigen te ondersteunen, maar onze eigen verdorven gezindheid niet in het minst wordt veranderd, we nog steeds regelmatig zonden begaan, God trotseren, in opstand komen tegen God en niet in staat zijn Gods weg te volgen, zullen we boosdoeners zijn en zullen we het koninkrijk van de hemel niet kunnen binnengaan. Wanneer we er dieper over nadenken – hoewel we rondrennen om onszelf uit te putten, we lijden en alles opgeven om de naam van de Heer te verspreiden, verbergen we in ons binnenste toch onze eigen bijbedoelingen en doen we deze dingen niet om God tevreden te stellen of met het oog op [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/tag/Gods-wil Gods wil], maar veeleer omdat we het harde werk willen inwisselen voor een prachtige bestemming in de toekomst, om het koninkrijk van de hemel binnen te gaan, te worden beloond en een kroon te ontvangen. Dit soort uitputten draagt een bedrieglijke natuur in zich en komt er volledig op neer dat we deals sluiten met de Heer. In Gods ogen doen we zo kwaad, en hoeveel we ook lijden, God zal het niet prijzen. Bovendien kennen we God niet en hebben we geen godvrezende harten. Wanneer Gods werk op gespannen voet staat met onze opvattingen handelen we als die Joodse farizeeën, oordelen en veroordelen we Gods werk willekeurig en klampen we ons koppig vast aan onze opvattingen, loochenen we Gods werk en trotseren we God. Er kan daarom worden gesteld dat, als we onze zondige natuur niet oplossen, we overal en altijd kunnen zondigen en God trotseren en verraden. Onze daden kunnen dan alleen maar door God worden veroordeeld, dus hoe zouden we dan in vredesnaam het koninkrijk van de hemel kunnen binnengaan? Alleen degenen die de waarheid liefhebben en de waarheid kunnen nastreven, van wie het geloof niet langer steunt op hun satanische gezindheid of op hun opvattingen en voorstellingen, zij die in alle dingen de waarheid kunnen zoeken en die in de praktijk kunnen brengen in overeenstemming met Gods woorden, die ware gehoorzaamheid aan God en liefde voor Hem hebben verwezenlijkt, en die werkelijk God kennen, kunnen de lof van de Heer verdienen en door God het koninkrijk van de hemel worden binnengeleid. Abraham, Job en Petrus bijvoorbeeld – die we allemaal goed kennen – die een waar geloof in God hadden, die er naar streefden God lief te hebben en tevreden te stellen en die zich absoluut onderwierpen aan Gods orkestraties en regelingen gaven, ook al werden ze getroffen door beproevingen en tegenspoed, God toch niet de schuld en bedrogen Hem niet. Bovendien zochten ze Gods wil, oefenden ze in alle dingen in overeenstemming met [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/video-category/God-s-word.html Gods woorden] en legden ze een prachtig en welluidend getuigenis voor God af – zij waren degenen die zich het meest aan Gods wil hielden. Nu we Gods houding ten opzichte van zondaars kennen komen we logischerwijze ook te weten hoe God ons ziet. Van nu af aan zullen we dus de waarheid moeten nastreven, onze verdorven gezindheid moeten afwerpen en worden gereinigd, want alleen dan kunnen we Gods zegeningen verwerven en door Hem het koninkrijk van de hemel worden binnengeleid. Hoe kunnen we ons dus bevrijden van de boeien van de zonde? Ik raad iedereen aan de film ‘Het moment van verandering’ te bekijken. Dan zul je de weg worden gewezen. uit ‘[https://nl.godfootsteps.org/ De Kerk van Almachtige God]’ Sommige bijbelteksten zijn ontleend aan de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling © 2004/2007 Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap.